Boy Troubles
by Greggo'sLittleWriter
Summary: Nick and Cathrine's youngest daughter Becca Stokes is having boy troubles and she goes to her mother for advice. Rating might be a little high, for language.


Title:Boy Troubles

Summary: Nick's Daughter Becca has some boy issues and goes to her mom Cathrine for advice

Authors Note: I do have other chapters towards this story but I will not post them unless you guys want me to so please let me know in a review. Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Mom! Parker was in my room agian!" 16 year old Lindsey Willows yells at her mother as she storms into the kitchen.<p>

"Aww Linds, hunny he's only 4 what could he have done wrong?" Cathrine asks her very dramatic teenage daughter

"Seriously? Your actually asking me that? he may be 4 but he's a trouble maker mother! Remember the last time he got in my room?" She says standing in the doorway of the kitchen with her arms crossed acrosst her chest

"Hunny he isnt that bad, he is just a little curious. Last time he was in your room all Parker did was pick up your 'precious' Justin Beaver signed I-pod." Cathrine says,turning to the fridge to get a start on supper for later that evening

Lindsey groans "Uhgghh Mom its BEIBER not beaver and just a little curious? Mom that I-pod is signed by Justin Beiber for god sake! He touched it with his sticky peanut butter devil fingers!" the teen cringes at the memory

"Lindsey he's your baby brother , he is just a little boy, Parker is way too young to understand who Justin Beiver is or why he is important"

"MOM! Beiber not Beaver its Be ber! get right would you!" Lindsey says aggrivated

"Sorry little miss drama! You knew there were going to be some major changes when Nick moved in."

"Yeah but I thought I was going to get a better and way more cool father, an older brother, a sister close to my age , a dog and a quiet little some monster child!"

"Becca and Liam told you Parker would lossen up around you and act more differently." She says casting a glance at her eldest and most trouble causeing daughter.

"Yes mom but I thought he'd talk alot more n be more cuter" Lindsey says seriously

Grabbing a bowl from a cupboard Catherine sighs " Exactly! All you did was think, you never thought Parker could be a total different kid nor did it occur to you to ask me, your father or Liam or Becca"

"Fine but keep him the hell out of my room!" Lindsey says storming upstairs

"Watch your launguage missy!" Cathrine hollars at Lindsey's back

A few more minutes 14 year old Becca Stokes walks into the kitchen, going straight for the fridge

"Hey mom" The short auburn haired teen says grabbing an apple from the crisper

"Hey kiddo, Now dont ruin your supper Beck" Cathrine says to her youngest daughter knowingly

" all I grabed was a green apple. Im positive thats not gunna ruin my supper mother" she smiles walking over to one of the bar stools next to the island and sitting down.

"Whats wrong hunny bun?" Cathrine asks the young female Stokes,noticeing that she wasn't being

her ussual talkitive self

"Nothing really, just been thinking alot lately" She says talking a bite into her favorite apple

" What about?" Cathrine asks while she peels the special Prince Edward Island potatoes they bought during their last family trip to the island

"Cyrus mostly, I dunno what to do!" She says honestly, crossing her arms on the table and laying her head down.

"Aww sweetheart, do you like him?" She asks smiling

" Im actually not sure, Thats what has been bothering me." Becca confesed looking up at the only mother she has ever know through dark eyelashes and takes another small bite out of the apple

"Well hun, how do you feel when you are around him?"

"Umm I get butterflies in my tummy when I see him, when he looks at me i get giggly, His laugh makes me laugh, If i could see him smile all the time Id be happy forever." answers truthfully

Cathrine smiles,knowing those feelings all too well " Hunny I'd say you have a crush on your friend Cyrus"

"Uhhgg Great!" Becca says banging her head on the island

"Whats wrong with likeing him?" Cathrine says frowning. She met the young man before and he was very nice and kind. Maybe Becca was worried about her over protective father? Lindsey has lost a couple of boyfriends because of the older texan

"Are you worried about your dad?"

"Dad's not the problem. Lindsey is unfortunitly" She sighs picking up apple and takes another bite out of the yummy and sweet fruit

" Lindsey likes him?" That didnt seem like her other daughter at all. Ussually the red head goes after guys at least a year older then her

" God I hope not! Cyrus likes Lindsey. he asked me yesterday if she was seeing anybody because he wanted to ask her out" She sighs

" Oh hunny I'm sorry and I doubt that she see's him in that way" Cathrine says walking around the kitchen to give Becca a motherly hug

Becca accepted the hug gratefully " I know that mom. Is it okay if I go eat my apple upstairs?"

"Of course it is, Just bring it down and put it in the compost when your done please"

"Eww gross mom! Id never leave food forgotten in my room. Yuck!" Becca says cringing at the thought of old food in her room attracting bugs

Cathrien smiles at how much Becca is exactly like Nick." Of course not Becca. I just wanted to remind you"

" God! just the thought of having rotten food in my room makes me wanna throw up.. just eww" With that Becca walks out of the kitchen up the stairs to her room

Cathrine chuckles and walks around the island to continue makin supper

* * *

><p>*UPSTAIRS*<p>

"Hey Beck?" Lindsey calls from her room

Becca turns towards her oldest sister's voice "Yeah?"

"C'mere for a minute.

"Sure" Becca walks down the hall to Lindsey's room "Whats uo Linds?"

Lindsey looks up from her laptop " Would you happen to know what this is all about?" The red head asks pointing to her computer screen

Becca walks into her sister's room to Lindsey's bed and looks at the laptop screen. She see's that Lindsey is on facebook and she was talking to Cyrus via inbox messages

"Um. Yeah unfortunitly I know what he's doing" Becca sighs sadly sitting down on the bed.

Lindsey looks towards her younger sister "And?"

Becca closes her eyes " He likes you, he's going to ask you out tomorrow at my softball practice. He found out you like guys who play sports."

Lindsey gasps "What the hell? your friend wants to date ME? Thats wrong on so many levels. 1 he's your friend, 2 he's only 15, and I dated his brother! Gross" Lindsey cringes at the thought

Becca relaxes instantly, knowing that Lindsey doesnt like Cyrus " Yeah I tryed to tell em but you know how guys are, they don't give up untill they get hear it themselves"

Lindsey types on her laptop, telling Cyrus that she doesnt like him that way

"Was that all you wanted?" Becca asks taking a bite of her favorite fruit

Lindsey closes her laptop and looks at the apple "Yep pretty much but you have to give me a bite of that apple before u leave" Lindsey grins

"Of course" Becca laughs and passes the fruit to her sister

Lindsey sighs taking a bit of the yummy apple then passes it back "mmm thanks"

Becca gets up and walks out of the bedroom but stopped in the doorway when Lindsey calls to her

"Hey Becca?"

"Yeah Linds?" she turns leaning against the doorframe

"are you going to the dance tonight?"Lindsey asks walking towards her closet to grab her jacket

"I highly doubt I'll be there. I'm gunna assume your going?" She says smiling and sighing happily as

she takes another big bite out of her apple

"Aww come on Becks you have to go! this one is gunna be awesome! The DJ that does alot of clubs in Vegas is DJing our dance and you've only been to 2 dances and its April!" Lindsey says trying to get Becca to go

"Its a dance, its not that big of a deal! and I dont have a date."

"Oh yes you do!" Lindsey says grinning"

Becca frowns " What the frig did you do Lindsey?"

" I told Kirt that you'd go with him" Lindsey says grinning

Becca gasps "Kirt's a football player! he can't seriously want to go with ME? " Becca shakes her head

Lindsey nods " Seriously Becca and it wasnt even my idea! It was his brothers idea for me to ask him.

"Why the hell would Kris want Kirt to go to a dance with me? Kris can't stand me"

"Thats what I thought but apparently Kirt has liked you since october at the Halloween fair, and he hasent stopped talking about you since. I guess Kris had gotten tired of hearin him moan about you so he came up to me an asked me if I could do him a favor"

Becca's mouth hangs open and she drops her apple core in shock "Whaa?"

Lindsey laughs "Come on we need to go shopping" Lindsey grabs her purse and keys off her computer desk

Becca just nods and picks up her apple

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Please reveiw so I know what you think and I can't fix my troubles with writing unless you tell me what needs work. ConCrit is welcome as well :)<p> 


End file.
